


【卜岳】舞蹈室迷情

by Foucusonyourlove



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foucusonyourlove/pseuds/Foucusonyourlove





	【卜岳】舞蹈室迷情

1  
舞蹈室是滋生暧昧的地方。在这里人人能正大光明地肢体接触，以艺术和苦修的名义纵容私欲浑水摸鱼。

到岳明辉这个年龄，开胯是真的晚了。没有舞蹈基础的理工男也只能被迫打开双腿，被踩着膝盖硬熬梦想。他额角滚汗，湿透的碎发黏在脸上，他咬着牙根发抖，喉咙里压抑的呜咽听起来痛不欲生。

说起来很不应该，但是卜凡起反应了。

他第一次觉得自己过线了。

卜凡慌慌张张地夺门而逃，在洗手间用冷水冲头。他不愿意去碰裤裆里那玩意儿。这不该，这不对，他哥被折磨得眼角泛红，他却能联想到床笫之私。这没有办法不联想。他也不是没帮着小鱼压老岳，岳明辉是真的筋硬，又怕疼，一使劲踩他就拧着身子挣。卜凡蹲在岳明辉头侧，两手按着他手腕。他出了好多汗，不知道是热的还是疼的，滑腻似泥鳅，挣扎起来差点摁不住。他眼里几乎有泪了，狠狠一闭眼又憋回去，只兔眼通红地哆嗦，用气声近似哀求地叫，凡子…凡子凡子……

头两个月压完胯岳明辉整个人都发飘，腿都合不拢，小脸儿煞白，坐在舞蹈室角落里歇口气儿。

一开始的岳明辉甚至是有点儿不修边幅的。收领男士T恤懈得像睡衣，配个松垮的篮球短裤，头发掉色掉得很斑驳，很廉价的脏黄色。大概是大夏天的打野球打多了，皮肤也糙黑，在大臂前后留出个楚河汉界一样的晒痕。卜凡跟他握手，他笑得很敷衍，外交辞令式的发言也够乏味。

一见钟情，是没有的。

但日久生情可以有那么一点点。

 

时间长了卜凡发现岳明辉也挺有意思的。把他的壳撬开，里头是可亲的灵魂，风趣又温柔，还有点谈不上烦人的掉书袋。最重要的是愿意陪卜凡打游戏。变成好兄弟就是这么容易。

 

岳明辉的漂亮来得猝不及防。在公司闭关了一个暑假，捂白了，也累瘦了，去漂染一头白金发，脱胎换骨。

“哥哥，你这个头发……有点儿厉害啊。”

岳明辉一仰脑袋，“生生漂了三个小时你知道吗？给我困得，睡了两觉还没染好。”

卜凡看他的眼神有点变了，但岳明辉没变。他还是老像以前那样跪着趴着在地板上撒欢儿。热了还扒上衣，壁虎似的光着膀子贴在舞蹈室的镜子上。“这样凉快。”岳明辉说。

老师来了他又一下子跳起来滋溜跑路，藏在卜凡身后着急忙慌地穿衣服。“人家老师是个女孩子，我这多不雅观！再吓着人家，多不好。”

卜凡的心又柔软起来，看着镜子上那个抹花了的人形汗印儿，觉得怪可爱的，可爱得让他心痒。

小鱼要骂起来：谁又把镜子弄脏了？！

卜凡会抿着嘴举手，我。

李振洋斜眼看他，没说什么。岳明辉在卜凡背后，轻轻捏住了他的手指头。

 

 

2  
卜凡开窍很晚，在高中同学都在互相揶揄着传看playboy式的杂志内页女郎时，他还只知道脸红。他从来不拽女孩的辫子，有女同学让他帮忙搬书的时候，他总是答应。

卜凡发育又很早，他早早地抽个子，早早地开始变声，扯着个公鸭嗓在走廊开朗地大笑。他比周围的同学更早开始有一点点成年男人的棱角，并且成为同班少女做梦的主题，只不过他本人并不知道。

他其实是没太意识到自己的男性魅力的，一直到22岁。他还只是在做一个快乐的男孩儿，每天练练歌，打打游戏，吃点小零食，就构成他全部纯粹的快乐。他的青春烦恼来得太晚太晚了，当他觉得可乐也索然无味的时候，他开始渴望一个吻。

当然岳明辉是不会给他。

卜凡甚至摸不准岳明辉对他是什么感觉。他只是本能地去接近，去探索，在违法的边缘一步三回头。

他有时也觉得有点跟不上他哥的步调，岳明辉兴冲冲憋了个大招，耳朵里塞着节奏大半夜不睡觉写了整整两页全英文的rap词儿给凡子，卜凡头晕眼花，有点窘迫地指着第一行，哥哥，这词儿我不会读。

岳明辉就笑了，用铅笔把那个长单词划掉，没事儿，我们不要这个。

卜凡念得磕磕巴巴，脑门儿都有点冒汗。哥哥，还是你来吧，英语嘛，这应该是你的part。

岳明辉眼睛亮晶晶的，真诚地说，我想听你来呗，你说英文肯定特性感。

卜凡还没意识到此情此景含有多么浓厚的撒娇意味，单是“性感”这个词儿就让他屁股长刺儿坐立难安。可岳明辉从不吝啬表达喜爱和鼓励，毫不脸红地说一些肉麻的溢美之词。卜凡想，这种坦荡直率也许是英文的习惯表达在他身上的烙印，不怎么走心，只是礼貌而已。

岳明辉把歌词盖在额头上，躺在垫子上讨价还价，“你下次试试英文的part呗，我觉得好听。”

卜凡说，行。

 

卜凡猜测，不止他一个，许多人爱岳明辉爱得不知怎么是好。他应该是很矜贵又有点害羞的那种，你在他窗台底下用力唱跑调的情歌，为他寄一百四十行蹩脚的诗。他永远不会回信，但是也许隔着玻璃给你一个飞吻。

 

3  
岳明辉没防备的时候很多。

他躺在沙发上午睡，衬衣咧开，因为熟睡而沁着薄薄的汗，嘴巴半张，软软的胸脯一起一伏。

卜凡路过而已，瞥了一眼就开始口干舌燥。

李振洋也经常不好好扣扣子，但那不一样。模特是衣服架子，他们知道自己身体的优点和魅力，并通过专业训练学会如何恰当地展示出来。

岳明辉似乎还懵懂着，没有特别精壮的肌肉，甚至没被系统教授过身材管理，他全部的健身常识也都是大学里剩下的。他不知道他有诱惑力，而这全部的诱惑又因为他的无知翻倍。

小弟去补习班了，李振洋今天休假。

卜凡摸了一下他的手臂，有点凉了，去取了条毯子给他搭上。岳明辉也没睡太死，揉揉眼睛就要醒了，肩膀从衬衣里滑出来，他慵慵拉起来，还没睁眼就先有笑意，朝他伸开手臂，“你来啦。”

 

卜凡很蜻蜓点水地抱抱他。岳明辉又缩回毯子里，只留一只手被卜凡牵着。由他缓慢地依次亲了手指，手腕，肩头。像猫和老鼠里头汤姆亲吻那只他爱慕的白色小猫，最后才落在嘴唇上。

岳明辉刚起床，还带着点鼻音，“初吻吗，凡子？”卜凡很诚实地点点头。

“那哥哥教你点儿新的。”

 

卜凡后悔认为岳明辉懵懂。他恰恰知道勾引的全部步骤，从他在舞蹈室跪在地板上的并拢的膝盖，到嗲里嗲气骨骼超伸的手肘。失去了负疚的感觉真好，如果先前所有的爱情是清泉，那岳明辉是草莓汽水味的毒酒，是粉红色的岩浆，与他接吻，你情愿甘之如饴地烧穿喉咙。

 

卜凡后悔没第一次就在舞蹈室里办了他。在他大汗淋漓气若游丝地第一次喊他“凡子”的时候。


End file.
